Alternate story
by DeathhellDK
Summary: This is the alternate ending for Shu and Inori. What will await them in the future? Will the world be peaceful once again? How will their relation pogress?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Alert: I do not own any of the following character from Guilty Crown. Well, I plan to do a series so whatever. I will be adding my own character into this fanfic to make things interesting. Ps: this will be an alternate ending of guilty crown just right after the Fourth Lost Christmas event.**

Shu look out his window as he try to remember the event that has ended a few weeks ago ever since the event of the first apocalypse of Lost Christmas **.** Unable how he and Inori has actually survive through the madness of the fight and how did they live on even after he has absorb all the apocalypse virus. As he wondering in seriousness, he did not sense Inori has enter his room.

"What wrong, Shu?" Turning around, he saw his girlfriend, Inori is standing there looking at him slightly worried. Shu shake his head and smile at her. Inori, is the vocalist of the Egoist group, has become Shu lover and has officially start to date with him. She and Shu is now the leader of a new organiser call "Crown" ever since Funeral Parlor has disband. Since then, the ex-member of the Funeral Parlor has decided to help the two of them and has been teaching the new recruits on battle combat and many different kind of survival technique. Mostly the reason they thought of helping is due to they wanted to follow Shu and also knowing the two couple will mostly likely to ditch their work.

 _ **Information on the organisation**_

" _Crown" is an organisation that mainly focusing on dealing with unfairness in the world such as corrupted government and terrorism. Their idea is to create a world where people could live in peace and free from all corruption. The current Japan is under the government and they have been keeping watch on them. As much as they are dealing with their own mission, they have been helping out in contributing towards those that have suffer in the apocalypse and restoring Japan to the pervious way that it should look. Some of the personal rank is below: Shu and Inori (Leader), Yahiro (Shu Personal assistance), Shibungi (Commander), Ayase (Leader of all unit), Tsugumi (Hacker and Tactician), Taki (In charge of Funds and Weaponist), Kengo (Leader of Elite & Assassination group)._

Shu and Inori was taking the train to their school when they are greeted by Hare (AN: I am not following the anime). Hare look at Shu and ask Inori "I know it kind of weird to ask, but lately is it me only that think that you two are kind of closer?" Inori lazily look at Shu and said "Maybe it just you?" Shu knowing that she is bad at lies, quickly change the topic. "Oh that remind me, we have student council meeting right?" Hare look at Shu suspiciously, and ask "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"You are thinking too much Hare." Yahiro walk up to them from behind and wink at Shu. "Own you a flavour Yahiro" Shu silently thought to himself. Inori look at Shu and ask "Shu, what do is our meeting about later on?" Shu wonder for a moment and said "I think was our school Couple lover day event." Shu flinch as he soon as he said finish. Shu look at Inori and Hare for a second and whisper to Yahiro.

"Yahiro, can I ask something?" Yahiro wonder what could it be and nodded. "Couple lover day event is similar to valentine day right?" Yahiro nod again and said "Not only that, it a day where couple is able to spend their day together in school to have fun and on top of that there is a yearly Couple nominate event where the couple must show something as fluffy as possible to be a to win. I think the prize is decided by us. That remind me…" Yahiro gin at Shu and whisper "You and Inori are together right? Hehehe, look like this is going to be slightly fun." Shu gulp as he sense something nasty is going to unfold.

As they head towards their class, Shu start to get a bit worried about his relationship with Inori been found out. After all, many boys have feeling for her and she is popular among her fan too. "If Inori fans going to find out that I am with her, I think I will be slaughter badly. Dame this worst then dealing with political stuff." Shu sigh in depress. Inori look at Shu and wondering what could be possibly troubling him.

 **After school**

Shu, Inori, Yahiro and Hare enter the student council room and saw Arisa sitting there and waiting for them. Arisa ask them about Kanon and they say that she have club activity. After they have settle down, Arisa begin to talk about the plan for the Couple lover day event which will happen in 3 days' time. After she explain finish, she ask for opinion from the rest. Hare thought for a while and say "Since we are giving out prizes for the Couple nominate, why not give them something worth? I believe Arisa-san can come out something like a pair of trip tickets." Arisa hesitate for a second and ask "Then how about a trip of 3 days 2 night stay in a hot spring resort?" Thinking it a good idea, Inori agree to it.

Yashiro suggest "Since we are going to do it, why not nominate a pair form the student council?" Shu sweatdrop in fear. Arisa sense it is a good idea and ask "This look fun. Who should we pick?" Yashiro grin and say "Why not have this couple to represent us eh, Shu?" Shu try to act innocent and ask "W-what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you and Inori. Both of you are dating so I feel that you two look like a suitable couple to be involve in it." Upon hearing it, both Shu and Inori blush in embarrass. "EH?" The remaining two girls was surprise to hear the news. Hare who was slightly jealous ask "Since when have you started dating?" Arisa who was also eager to hear said "Fill me with Information guys. Who is the one who confess?" Shu was quite surprise by her eagerness and wonder if he should share. He ask Inori "Should I share?" Inori spoke in a cold tone as always "If Shu want to."

Shu explain that he was the one to confess and fill them the event until where they are today. "Anyway, back to the topic. If both of us go out, I think I will be likely to slather by Inori fans." Shu was slightly worried about that. Yahiro wink at him and said "If you are worry about that, I have that already covered. Trust me, everything is going to be fine, if it does not mess up." Shu was curious what he has plan but decided not to ask. He hope that it does not get him killed.

 **Okay, let stop here for now. If you guys want more of the chapter on guilty crown, please leave a comment down in the section below. If the review is good, I will do another chapter of it. Anyways, until the next time, have a good day and peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer alert: I do not own any of the following character from Guilty Crown. So sit back and relax and enjoy the story and I will see you all later.**

After the meeting in the student council have ended, Shu sigh in relief that his torment by the girls have actually come to a rest. Shu was relaxing on his seat for the time being when he saw Yahiro walking towards him. "Hey I will go back to the base first, you coming?" Yahiro ask in a low tone. Shu look around hoping that no one is around.

He did not want anyone expect for a few people to know that he is running the famous organisation call "Crown" as it might bring trouble that he do not want to deal with. After confirming that the girls are busy with Inori, he reply back in a soft voice "You head back first as I am waiting for Inori. Contact Shibungi and ask him if we can spare some of our man on the day of our Couple lover day. I want them on that day to infiltrate the school compound just in case any thing happen."

"Why not use Kengo men instead since they are all assassination group? They could go stealth." Yashiro suggest. Shu thought for a while and said "Well, the last thing I want them to do is either being a stalker or random dead body around the school area. Not like you don't know how hot blooded they are." Yashiro just smile wryly and said "Alright then, I guess I will go first."

Shu watch Yashiro leave and decided to read something online while waiting for Inori. "Hmm? What this?" Shu silently thought to himself as he read the news.

 _10 people found dead in an hour time_

 _At around 12 noon today, there were 10 people found dead at different location. The police believe that it is the same person who did it but find no sort of evidence. They ask the people of japan to remain calm as they look into it._

"This is definitely not some kind of coincidence… But how? Guess need to ask Kengo to investigate this matter when we are back." Shu mumble to himself as he thought in silence. "Shu, what wrong?" Shu snap back to reality as he heard Inori asking him in concern.

"Hmm…Wah! Inori, don't sneak up to me suddenly." Shu almost fall from his chair after turning to see a close up Inori. Upon seeing Inori worried expression, Shu realise that he might accidently give off a scary expression when he was reading the news. "Did I scare you, Inori?" Shu ask. Inori shook her head.

"Shu seem to space out after I call you so many time. Are you okay? What happen?" Inori ask with a hint of worries in her tone. Shu smile at her and said "It okay…there is nothing wrong." Inori could sense that Shu was trouble by something and said "If you have something on your mind, please tell me Shu. Okay?" Shu smile and nodded.

"Woah, it somehow getting hot in here. Mind if both of you bring your flirting to a hotel room? I can personally help you reserve one." Arisa tease as she watch them blush together. Not wanting to be tease anymore longer by her, Shu grab Inori hand and walk out of the room.

"Inori, shall we drop by the base first before going back home?" Shu ask Inori as he watch her grabbing onto his arm. "If Shu want to, I am fine with whatever Shu want to do." Inori smile at him. Shu gulp as he find Inori was currently too cute. "O-okay then let go." Shu said nervously as they walk towards their hideout.

When they reach and head into the hideout, he realise everyone was grinning at them for some reason expect for some people like Ayase was looking at Inori with envy. "Somehow I get this feeling that during the time we are away, something might have happen." Shu said as he was freaking out by them.

"Shu, look at that. Yashiro might be behind all this." Inori blush as she point out to a big poster which written 'Shu and Inori is going attend the Couple lover day. Those interested in wanting to watch a good show perform by our leader come and find me. – Yashiro' Shu clenched his another hand as he manifest his weapon and shouted "YASHIRO, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" (AN: I retain Shu power and give him his own power. Like I say this is an alternate ending of guilty crown after all)

'Bang' Shu kick open the meeting door where Yashiro and Shibungi was having a discussion. Upon hearing the door was been kick open, both of them turn to find that a very piss off Shu was standing there and Inori who was holding a pistol in her hand. "Yashirooooo!" Shu said as he launch himself at him as he swing his weapon down on him.

"Shit! Oi are you trying to kill me" Yashiro manage to doge the attack and look up at him. Upon sawing the chair slice into half, Yashiro gulp. Shibungi look at them and sigh. "Let leave the discussion until later Yashiro." He said as he walk out. "Shibungi! Don't leave me here! Help me!" Yashiro plead as he was trying to doge both Shu and Inori attack. "Hey Shu and Inori, let talk about this okay?" Shu reply as he smile "Over your dead body first." "You reap what you sow." Inori add on.

"Hey upstair sure is noisy, is everything okay?" Tsugumi ask as she look above. "There is nothing to worry off at the moment for now." Shibungi said as he drink his coffee. Suddenly, gunshot and some explosion could be heard upstair and smoke seem to be coming. "Hey, there seem to be fire upstair! I don't think whatever is going on is okay!" Tsugumi exclaim as she stood and ask some of the recruit to follow her upstair to put out the fire. "I hope they don't burn my stuff…" Shibungi said as he mumble in silence.

Shu and Inori walk out of the room as Tsugumi and the rest was putting out the fire. Afterwards, they found an unconscious Yashiro on the floor. "What on earth have just happen?" Tsugumi ask as she pick up Yahiro with the help of one recruit. Shu and Inori look at one another and just said "I wonder…" Tsugumi just roll her eye and said "You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

Shu and Inori just pretended and walk away. Shu decided to ask everyone to gather in the centre of the hall for a meeting as the room that originally that was supposed to hold in have been burn. After Tsugumi have put down Yashiro in the healing room for treatment, she went to find Shu and Inori.

Upon seeing everyone have gather at the hall, Shu suddenly become serious and said "Well first off, I apologise in advance for the commotion that happen in a few minutes ago. Thou that is not the main reason I call you guys here for…" Shu then went ahead and took out his phone and display the newspaper article that he was reading just now on the screen and say "This is what I have call you all for."

 **Okay people. I am stopping here for now. I apologise if I upload the chapter 2 so late as I have something going on. Well then, as always, review is always appreciated. Until the next time, I will see you all. Peace Out!**


End file.
